Complicated
by Animexmangaloverforever
Summary: It's been three years since that day. The day her he decided they shouldn't see each other, or even be friends. That day, she became a new person. Always afraid of what would happen if she opened her heart again. She lost her friends and in the end, she only had herself. And then, 3 years later, they meet and all sorts of crazy things happen. Luna and Jonah fanfic with romance


**Okay so this is a fanfic about a really good manga y'all may have not read. It's called "Amazing Agent Luna" and the main character, Luna, is a spy working for the government and she has to go to high school for the first time. It's really good and i recommend you read it. It had a nice amount of romance in it, not too sappy but just enough for it to be good:). The characters in this fic are a little OOC so be warned. So here goes, my story starring Luna and Jonah(her initial love interest) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Amazing Agent Luna or any of the characters. I just own a copy of the series:)**

**Warning: rated T for a reason. That's all I'm gonna say. **

* * *

You could say I've been through it all by now. Dating, making friends, high school in general. Don't even get me started on my "family." But all of it seems like a dream. A dream that, I hope, will never end. It's been great making friends with Francesca and Oliver, getting to have a family, and being around other people my age. And for once, I finally believe that maybe ignorance can be bliss. I think the most blissful thing that ever happened to me was my short time spent with him. Yes, Jonah Von Brucken, the hottest, smartest, and strongest guy on campus. I must admit, our little fling was fun. Even if it lasted less than a week. I don't know how it all ended, just that he was the one who decided he was tired of me. Seems that a lot of people have been tired of me lately.

"Hello? Luna, we have to go, now!" Francesca waved her delicate hand in front of my face. I look up into her hazel eyes and I see her other hand frantically running a comb through her bright red locks.

"Sorry, I spaced out. Where are we going?"

"The mall of course! The dance is _tomorrow _and we don't even have a dress!" She rolled her eyes and dragged me out of the door.

"Wait, but I don't look presentable." I gestured at my gray, baggy sweatpants and torn t-shirt. I could guarantee my hair looked like a tornado.

"Then get dressed." She deadpanned.

"No! I'm not going to the dance!"

"You can't destroy yourself over one guy. He dumped you three years ago, Luna. He's happy with Jia now. You have to move on." Francesca's words rang in my ear. _You have to move on._ Funny. That's exactly what he said 3 years ago.

"Easy for you to say. You have Timothy." I muttered.

"What was that? Seriously, Luna, You are pretty enough to have any guy in the entire school! Use that to your advantage!" Francesca scolded. A moment of silence passed and I realized Francesca was probably right. I'll be forever alone if I keep worrying about him.

"You know what, Francesca? You're right. I'm not going to throw myself away because of him. He doesn't deserve it." She cheered and hugged me.

"That's great! So we should start by changing your clothes. You have to stop throwing your hair in a bun and the sweatpants and t-shirts have to go." I gasp dramatically.

"No. Not my sweatpants!" She swats me before dragging me out the door.

* * *

**Jonah's POV**

"Come on man! Jia's probably waiting for you." Oliver burst into the room, my room to be exact, already dressed and ready.

"When are you supposed to pick up Heather?" I asked him while fixing my tie. Usually, it's not my style to be all proper, but Jia asked me to and I can't deny her sweet little face.

"In, like, fifteen minutes. It's so not cool to show up late." He nervously shoved his hand in his blazer pocket. I still can't believe that Oliver Riggs is my best friend. We used to clash so much in 9th grade, I was certain that he was going to kill me in my sleep one day. Not that that would be wise, considering I own Bruckenstein, but still. We hated each other that much. In 10th grade, something must've happened because he got a lot cooler and he managed to talk to me without blowing up. Heather was probably the reason.

"Yeah whatever, I'm leaving so don't be late." I warned. He'd been late to just about every special event we've been to so far and I've had to save his ass by making up excuses to Heather. I hopped into my car and started the ignition. Jia's house wasn't very far, so I would most likely make it to the dance on time. Once I got there, Jia immediately ran up to me and I pulled her into a bear hug.

"Hey beautiful." Great, I was starting to sound like my friend Anders. Jia started giggling.

"Do you like my dress." She was wearing a red ball gown-esque dress with a lot of gold jewelry.

"Yeah, it's nice. Do I need to go and meet your dad?" I replied as she got into the car.

"Nope! I've already talked to Daddy and he's in the middle of an internet conference so it's better we don't bother him."

"Whatever you say. You ready?" I ask while pulling out of the driveway. She smiles.

"Definitely,"

When we got to the dance, it was already packed with people. I saw Oliver standing outside with Heather waiting for us. How did he get here so fast?

"Hey, I think I'm going to go hang with Oliver. I'll catch you when we go inside, okay?" I asked her.

"Sure! I think I see Francesca anyways." She pointed towards where Francesca was standing with another girl. I couldn't quite recognize her. But I knew I'd seen her somewhere before.

"Do you know who that girl is?" I asked as I approached Oliver and Heather. Oliver shrugged.

"No clue. She's pretty though." That earned him a smack on the arm from Heather and a glare from me telling him to shut up when he was in front of his girlfriend.

"What?" He said, clueless. "Can I not say when a girl is pretty?"

"Not in front of your girlfriend! God, what an idiot." I roll my eyes and Oliver pouts, letting Heather drag him inside.

"Hey, come on! Let's go talk to Francesca and Timothy!" Jia seems to appear out of nowhere, dragging me along with her to go talk to Francesca and her boyfriend, Timothy.

"Hey Jonah." Francesca smiled. Timothy nodded in my direction before slipping an arm around Francesca's waist.

"Hey, wasn't there another girl with you?" I mumbled, not really intending Francesca to hear. The girl wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Oh, you mean Luna? Yeah, she went inside for some punch. We should go too. Come on!" She dragged Timothy behind her. What was it with women and dragging their boyfriend's everywhere?

* * *

**Luna's POV**

"Hey, Luna, do you mind if I go talk to Jia?" Francesca's voice rang in my ears and I shook my head.

"Go ahead. I'll go inside for some punch, I'm famished." She ran off and I sighed, going inside. Instantly, I was met with loud music and flashing lights.

"Why did I agree to this again?" I muttered to myself. Well, I don't think anyone could hear it if I yelled it anyways.

"OH MY GOD JAYCEE I'M SO SORRY CAN YOU FORGIVE ME?" A girl I haven't seen before threw herself at me and sobbed.

"Um, not Jaycee. Sorry." I gently patted the girl's back and gave her a light push. She blinked a few times and snarled.

"Who the hell are you?" She hissed before stalking away.

"My sentiments exactly." I wanted to yell back at her but my efforts would be futile. She was already throwing herself at whom I presumed to be the real Jaycee. What really worried me was the way she staggered. Was there alcohol at this party? I thought it was a school dance. Taking a glance at the bar to the side I made my decision. I couldn't stay here if Francesca was going to be drunk off her ass and I'd have to drive her home and explain to her parents, who probably wouldn't be there anyways. Grabbing my purse from it's place on a chair, I start inching out of the crowded country club the dance was being held at.

"Leaving already?" A deep, throaty voice rolled into my ears and I froze. I knew that voice too well. The voice I had successfully dodged for three years.

"I-I'm just not feeling very well." I managed to choke out. I could almost _hear _him smirking.

"Sure you are." I was about to turn around and tell him off but I stopped myself. I can't let him see my face or he'll know it's me. All my efforts of getting him to forget me for three years would be wasted.

"Why don't you stay a little longer. I'd like to get to know you."

"I think I'd rather not." I replied dryly "Besides, you have a girlfriend. Go talk to her."

"Oh, so you know about me and Jia."

"Who doesn't? You're the school's best couple and most likely to get married before finishing college." That was true. Everyone knew about them. The smartest, nicest, prettiest girl made a perfect match with the sexiest, most powerful, and smartest guy. In fact, I think the entire U.S.A knows, considering the fact that he is the owner of Bruckenstein and a marriage would make Jia the Queen of Bruckenstein. They are truly a celebrity couple, a match made in heaven.

"I didn't think that many people knew." He cleared his throat.

"Well, you were wrong. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go." With those words a dashed out of the building and into my car. Francesca would have to get her own ride home. I was sick of the party already.

* * *

**Jonah's POV**

"She _left_!?" Francesca emphasized the word left with her infamous bulging eyes that she brought out when she was surprised.

"Yes, that's what I said." I stated, rolling my eyes at her.

" But it's not even 6:00! The party ends at midnight! She left Six hours early! Ugh, I'm so not forgiving Luna this time. She was my ride home!" Wait, Luna? I feel my throat go dry. No, it can't be that Luna. She left three years ago.

"Francesca, chill, I can drive you. That was the plan anyways, right?" Timothy rubbed her back to calm her down. Instantly, she calmed down.

"I just wanted her to have fun. She's been so lost for the past three years, skipping class, missing all the parties, staying secluded in her room with a book. She used to be so much fun." She sighed, closing her brown eyes and slumping ever so slightly in her chair. Yep, this Luna definitely wasn't the Luna I used to know. Must be someone else.

"What school does she go to?" Jia asked, looking genuinely concerned. Francesca gave her an odd look.

"What do you mean? She goes to our school. She's in Timothy's homeroom."

"Oh, _that _Luna. Yeah, I saw her the first day and then she went MIA." Timothy explained, running a hand through his hair. "I think the only class I've ever seen her in is Science."

"She's interested in Science? That's cool, I'm sure I could be good friends with her!" Jia gushed, as she always does when Science is mentioned.

"I'm not sure Jia. As I mentioned, she doesn't talk." Francesca added quietly.

"But I'm sure I could make her talk! Right Jonah? I have faith in my friendship skills!" Jia chirped happily. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"I'm sure you can crack her tough shell." I rubbed her back and she placed a peck on my cheek.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

I come out of my hot shower and look at myself in the mirror. The first thing I had done after coming home from the party was to peel off that itchy silver suede mini dress Francesca had shoved me into and to pull off those dangerous four inch stilettos. Then I had rubbed off all of my makeup and pulled my hair out of the fancy looking bun it was twisted in to. Now, I look at myself. Pretty normal with knee length light brown hair, violet eyes, and pale skin. I'm 5"10, a height that Francesca was always jealous of, and physically fit with a toned body from all of the missions I had gone on practically since my "birth." I was made in a lab with my mother, Jennifer(or Control)'s, DNA. I got her hair but I'm not sure who the rest of me is.

"Luna! Jennifer want's you to come down for dinner." My father, Dr. Andrew, called. He and my mom aren't really married. They are both spies for the same agency as me and three years ago, for the sake of a mission, the three of us became a fake family. Now, I think we could count as a real one. Jennifer and Dr, Andrew will be getting married in a few weeks. And I'm already Jennifer's so called "daughter." So our family situation is a little messed up, but everyone at school thinks my "parents" are already married, other than Francesca, Timothy, Oliver, Heather, Jia, and Jonah.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute!" I call back. I quickly grab a violet lacy blouse that Francesca had bought today and a pair of dark skinny jeans. Francesca had thrown all of my t-shirts and sweatpants in the washing machine and ordered that I at least wash them if I was going to wear them all the time. They are currently spinning in the dryer so I have to settle for wearing these new clothes.

"Wow, you look nice Luna. What's the occasion?" Count Von Brucken, Jonah's father, stated seeming surprised. He has stayed in our house for few years. He used to be evil and he's pretty much the only reason I went to Noble High three years ago. To atone for his mistakes, he now works for the government, hence he stays in out house. He's actually my best friend now. I know it seems weird, but after he came we did a lot of things together, like go to the movies and make dinner. He's like my second father. Even if he hogs all of the cheesecake ice cream.

"Yeah, Francesca took me shopping and got me a new wardrobe. I'm already missing my sweatpants." I grumble. He laughs and pats my back.

"Well, I think the sweatpants suit you better. You just aren't the same Luna without them." I shoot him a glare.

"Is that supposed to mean that I'm not me right now?"

"Exactly, Kiddo." He chuckles. I roll my eyes at his messed up logic and smile a little.

"Alright you two children, come on. It's dinnertime!" Dr. Andrew pokes his head around the wall separating the living room and the kitchen.

"I'm not a child!" We both say simultaneously. At this, Dr. Andrew smirks and shakes his head, mumbling incoherently.

"Well, are you ready to go eat or do you want to piss him off and wait a little?" Count looks at me and I smirk.

"I think we should actually listen to him. The poor guy has to deal with a pregnant woman." Oh yeah, Jennifer's pregnant too. When she found out, she was hysterical. She kept crying about how after having children, your life is ruined and you can't be an agent anymore. It took a lot of persuasion from Dr. Andrew to make her not abort. She claims she would never have done that anyways, but with Jennifer, nothing is impossible.

"Point taken. Let's go."

Dinner was fairly uneventful. Jennifer kept pigging out on all different kinds of food and Dr. Andrew tried not to throw up at the sight of her ravenous hunger. Count and I were stifling laughs the entire time. It wasn't until dessert that things went a little off track.

"So, Luna, care to explain why you aren't at the dance?" Jennifer asked with a mouthful of macaroni.

"I'm just not feeling so well." I lie. She snorts.

"Bullshit." Have I mentioned pregnancy has made her extra bitchy?

"I bet it's my son." Count declares. I shoot him the second glare of the evening.

"No, it really isn't. I'm so over him."

"Then why do you hide very time he comes to visit me?" He shoots the question fast.

"Because, I figure you two could use some private bonding time together. You know, some man to man crap." Good job Luna! That was actually half true!

"Uhuh." Count muttered, sounding unconvinced, but he pressed me no further. Well, I can't say the same for Jennifer.

"Oh No, I've known you since you were in a test tube as a fetus, I know you still like him. Jeez Louise Luna, grow up and deal with the fact that he's found someone better!" She snapped. Ouch. That kind of stung.

"Alright, Jennifer, that's enough." Dr. Andrew threw Jennifer a glare and she whimpered breaking out into sobs. Okay, if this was what it was like being pregnant I hope I never will be.

"I'm sorry Luna, you know I didn't mean that. Damn pregnancy, makes me say things I don't mean." Jennifer looks at me apologetically before hobbling towards the stairs with the help of Dr. Andrew.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. Don't be sneaking off." Count teases before pushing away his plate and heading to his room. I'm left alone at the table, pushing my spaghetti and carrots. After about an hour, I push the plate away and head to my room. After changing into pajamas, I turn on some music and sink into my bed.

_I will not make_

_the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_cause my heart so much misery_

The music slowly crept onto me and soon I was enveloped in a light sleep. A barely conscious state. I was completely, totally, at peace. That is, until my phone rings VERY LOUDLY. With a groan, I answer the phone.

"What?" I mumble grouchily into the phone. I hear Francesca sobbing at the other end of the line.

"Luna, you have to come here! It's horrible!" I'm suddenly wide awake.

"What happened, Francesca?" When I hear no answer, I panic. I glance at the clock. 11 pm. Jumping out of bed I throw on a black sweater and grab the keys to my car before driving as fast as I can to the party. Francesca really sounded like she was in trouble. When I get there, I find that the party is even wilder than before. There are people smashing bottles of alcohol everywhere and drunk people staggering around. I have to find Francesca. Suddenly, I hear someone whistle. I whip my head around to see a Senior boy smirking at me and looking me up.

"Who's the hottie with no dress?" I gasp and realize, I'm still in my really _really _tiny pajama shorts and very low cut pajama tank that Francesca had bought me earlier, declaring I needed sexier pajamas. At least I have a jacket on. Dashing away from that spot, I manage to shove a sleeping man, who is probably drunk, off of a bar stool and I stand on it, scanning the room for Francesca. Knowing her, she's probably still crying in corner. Since she's drunk, she'll be very emotional. I spot her with Timothy in a corner surrounded by all of her friends. Including Jia and Jonah. Well damn. With a lot of effort, I crawl my way to her place and break through Jia and Jonah.

"Oh my gosh! Luna, you're here!" Francesca slurs. I roll my eyes as she stumbles over to me and eyes my clothes.

"Well, look who decided that wearing a tiny dress wasn't slutty enough." She whistles. I smack her in the arm.

"You bought this, not me."

"Yeah, but they're supposed to be pajamas. What're you doing here anyway?" She giggles. I'm starting to get really ticked off.

"You called me, like, fifteen minutes ago, remember? You were crying. I was kind of sleeping and rushed over here so I didn't have time to change." She looked thoughtful for a moment before snapping her fingers.

"Oh! Yeah, I remember. Well, Jeez, Luna that was fifteen minutes ago! I'm totally fine now. I just tripped and got a little bruise on my elbow. I must have butt dialed you in the process and somehow cried out for your help cuz I thought you were here or something." She snaps her fingers and dismisses me before throwing herself on Timothy, who sees pretty drunk too since he's practically sucking her face off. Gross!

* * *

**Jonah's POV**

My throat goes dry again. This time, I have a good look at her face and immediately recognize her. She is Luna Koizumi, the girl I haven't seen in three years. I have to say, she's pretty. Her long brown hair is in a messy bun and a few haywire strands frame her tiny heart shaped face. She's showing a lot of porcelain skin in those tiny pajamas and her violet eyes seem to be glowing as bright as ever. But I notice something about her face. She seems tired, like she's given up on life. That isn't the way Luna was before. She was so vibrant and never was tired even after a long night of missions. Now, as she glances over at me, her face is expressionless, like a doll.

"What are you staring at?" She hisses, looking pissed. Well, I would be too if my friend called me over here in the middle of the night.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering why I've never seen you before. Luna, right?" She looks a little surprised but recovers with her doll face again.

"Yes, that would be me. Luna Col- I mean, Luna Clover. Nice to meet you Jonah, Jia." She nods in the direction of my girlfriend who politely nods back and throws Luna a genuine smile. I wonder why Luna lied about her last name? Whatever, I could care less. Currently, I'm busy looking at Jia and being amazed at how happy she looks to meet a stranger. She always surprises me like that.

"Hi Luna! You go to our school right?" Jia smiles again at Luna who's smile looks obviously fake. She looks less happy and more like she wants to strangle someone.

"Yep! That would be me!" She tries to sound enthusiastic, but fails again.

"Cool! Well, I heard you like Science, and I was thinking we could hang out sometime. You know, talk about chemistry and physics and cool stuff most girls don't understand." Jia pushes a strand of black hair behind her ear and flashes another megawatt grin at Luna.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't have the time for that." Luna replies in a clipped tone, obviously rejecting Jia's offer. Jia's face falls and she looks over to me for help. As the good boyfriend, I step in to help.

"Surely you can't be that busy. According to Francie, you're always in your room reading and being a hermit." The words sound harsh, but this girl was just insanely rude to my girlfriend. I have to have revenge for that. Instead of the anger I thought was coming she just looks amused.

"Wow. Francie? I hadn't realized Francesca had a nickname."

"Maybe because you could spare one second of your life away from your room to get to be better friends with her. Or you would've known that, like Jia does." After the words came out of my mouth, Jia nudged me in the side and sent me sharp look saying that I had gone too far. Anger flashed in Luna's eyes, making them a more vibrant purple than before.

"Excuse me, but you don't even know me! And I've known Francesca for almost 3 years. How long have you been friends with her? One?" Luna huffed before tearing Francesca away from Timothy and practically dragging her out of the door. The rest of us stood there dumbly for the next few minute, not knowing what to make of the situation. After a while we all went back to normal but I can't seem to shake Luna from my mind. Why is she back?

* * *

**Alright people, chapter one is done! And this is the longest chapter I have EVER written. Like, ever! It's 4,000 words long! Usually my stories are that long:P haha okay, so please review even if you have never read this manga before. I promise you it is good!**


End file.
